


Stay Alive

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, AHOT6 - Freeform, Add More Later!, Alternate Universe - GTA, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Halloween, Multi, OT6, it begins with Halloween...so, kind of :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safe houses are great and all, but they're never homes. </p><p>Not when your home is five men who would stick with you through anything.<br/>And, a sweet little girl who deserves the best, but was just born into a life of C-4 and gun powder. </p><p>Geoff knows just how lucky he is, and just how much he loves his Crew and his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trick or Cheat?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Worse summary ever? Yes. Yes, indeed.  
> So anyway, I've written AH OT6 before, just never posted it.  
> But, I thought I'd post this. 
> 
> Not much to say other than it's a gangster/kind of GTA inspired AU.  
> Also that Geoff's daughter's name is Willow in this fic because I heard Geoff mentioning he didn't like for his daughter to be actually featured in fics...so I'm going to stop mentioning his actually daughter and OCing in daughters/sons instead. That just gives me more flexibility I suppose. And of course, I respect Geoff and the others' wishes. 
> 
> This is just going to be a gang AU fic, it's not really a story that has a clear end in my mind. Just following an adventure, so it's just for fun! :)
> 
> Anyway, that's all. Enjoy!
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> UPDATE: I have chapter two written, it's going up tomorrow!

Like she was supposed to, Willow walked up the front steps of the next house. Her bright blue eyes, like her father’s, sparkled with excitement. It was late now, most of the other houses have run out of candy and have turned off their festive lights to signal to the trick or treaters that the night was over, and they’d have to wait 365 whole days to do it again. 

But, Willow was optimistic about this. She knew she’d get just what she wanted. This is because, an older woman, Mrs. Pearl, she gave out candy later, an hour or so after all other houses have given up for the night. Such a sweet old lady, really. Willow knew her secret though. 

As Willow stood on the front steps, ringing the doorbell, calling sweetly ‘trick or treat’, the others sat in the car across the street, waiting. Her father stood in the driveway close by. 

“Is that another cute little child hereto get some candy?” Mrs. Pearl cooed from inside. Her yappy little lap dog also making tons of noise. 

“Yes, I’d like some candy please!” Willow responds, getting onto her toes in attempt to look excited. Mrs. Pearl opens her door and holds out a bowl full of all kinds of goodies and sweets. 

“Take as many as you’d like, dear.” The old woman smiles softly. 

“Well, I want to earn my candy.” Willow replies, moving a strand of blonde hair from her face. “If you can guess what my costume is, I’ll take some candy!”

“Oh my!” Mrs. Pearl chuckled. “Let’s see...” She eyed Willow’s dark makeup around the eyes, the dark denim jeans and the black graphic tshirt that had faded words on it from too many goes in the wash cycle. “Well...I just can’t tell. You look almost like a little bandit.”

“A bandit?” Willow replies, her sweet smile changing into a smirk as she turned to look at her father in the driveway. “Daddy! Come here! This silly old lady thinks I’m a bandit!” Willow grins as her dad approaches. “I’m a robber!”

“A robber?” Mrs. Peal repeats.

“You thought she was a little bandit? That's cute.” The man replies, coming into the porch light for Mrs. Pearl to see. 

“Oh fuck me...” Mrs. Pearl’s sweet old lady voice vanished. “Geoffrey Fucking Ramsey.”

“In the flesh.” Geoff pulls a gun from inside his shirt, Willow pulls one from inside her candy bag. “Sweetie, get back.” Geoff uses his free hand to push Willow back a few feet. “Do I have to use force, or can my boys and I come in and take a look?”

“Over my dead body.” Pearl hissed. 

“So, how many years do you think you have left on you?” Geoff chuckled. “From the look of those wrinkles, I’d say...eh, tomorrow?”

“You never were good a quirky remarks were you, Ramsey?” The woman takes her grey wig off, revealing chestnut hair being held under a hair net. “Geoff, sweetie, we really need to learn how to play nice.”

“I would, but then I’d have to kill you.” Geoff held up his free hand, signaling to the others to come over. 

The van opened and five men got out. Michael, Ryan and Ray ran up the driveway. Jack and Gavin hung back a bit. 

“Willow, c’mere.” Gavin stooped down at the end of the driveway, opening his arms to her. She trotted down to him, jumping into his arms. He quickly inspected her face and limbs. “No bumps, no bruises?”

“Nope, I did good!”

“You did, very  _well_.” Gavin pressed a kiss onto her soft face and picked her up in his arms as he stood. 

“Take her back to the van.” Geoff commands Gavin, as Michael, Ray and Ryan push passed ‘Mrs. Pearl’ and into the house. 

The woman pretending to be the sweet little old lady was actually an ex-lover of Geoff’s. Her real name...or the name she went by before, was Claire. She had long brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes to match. She stood aside as the men flooded her home in search for something taken from a friend of theirs.

“You’re not going to find it.” Claire leaned in the archway to the living room as they tore the place apart. 

“Why’s that?” Geoff stood with his arms folded. 

“Sold it.” She replies, a smirk on her face. 

“What?!” Chorused all five men. 

“Yup.”

“To who, what??” Geoff rose his voice. 

“Sorry, Geoff.” Claire’s face actually showed a hint of real regret. “You’re not the only one trying to protect someone important.”

“Your deadbeat no good brother?” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Give me a break, Claire. He’s going down  _hard_ , don’t let him take you down with him.”

“You don’t know him!” She retorts. 

“Don’t have to!” Geoff shouts. “He’s the reason that you are...how you are now!”

“And, so what?” Claire rolls her eyes. “You think the way you’re raising Willow is actually going to be good for her? The fucking kid pulled a gun on me, Geoff!”

“You could’ve pulled one on her!”

“I wouldn’t do that to  _your_  daughter.”

“You didn’t recognize her until I walked up. If she’d pulled the gun before I got there you would’ve shot her on the spot.” Geoff says, and it silences Claire. The other men in the house are frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Geoff can sense it. “You guys go wait in the van.”

The men follow the order mostly silently. Geoff hears Michael grumbling, saying ‘they’re totally gonna bone’ as they exit the house. Claire’s observant eyes searched over Geoff’s body. 

“When is the last time we saw each other?” Claire asks, gently reaching up to touch Geoff’s stubbly face, tugging gently on his mustache. “Oh my god, it’s  _real_?”

“Hell yeah,” Geoff grins proudly. “What’d you fucking think?”

“I thought it was part of a Halloween costume!”

“Nope.” Geoff laughs. “So, to answer your question...we haven’t seen each other in enough time for Willow to grow and start losing teeth, and for me to grow this sweet ass mustache.”

“Jesus, Geoff.” Claire wraps her arms around his neck. “It’s been too long since...” Her eyes dove down to his lips. Geoff squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He was  _dying_  for the touch of a woman. But it wasn’t the time, place, or person for him to be with right now. Besides, things were...going on between him and the other members of the Fake AH Crew and he didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

They were a good team, and closer physically and emotionally than ever. It was complicated, it was strange...but it was what was working for them for now. They were happy. Geoff took her arms from around his neck. 

“Claire...” Geoff groaned, struggling to get his body to react the way his heart was. His heart knew he couldn’t do it, but his body had other plans. “I really  _can’t_.”

“Why not?” Her eyebrows come together. 

Geoff turns and looks out the front window where the van full of his...family was. “They need me.” Geoff says. “And I need them. We’re...” Geoff couldn’t say the word ‘boyfriends’ and...he wasn’t even sure if that’s what it was. 

Claire eyed Geoff curiously, but let him leave the sentence undone. 

“Well,” Claire hummed. “When you’re ready for me...you’ll find me.”

“How will I know how to find you?” Geoff asks, though he doubts he’ll ever seek her out again. “You’re always someone different, you’re always somewhere else.”

“I’ve been here for the past two years, pretending to be Mrs. Harriet Pearl.”

“How much longer will you be here?” Geoff raises a brow.

He’s answered by a quick peck to the lips that he wishes hadn’t happened. 

“I...still feel the same way about you...as before.” Claire takes a step back from Geoff. “You can leave.”

Geoff stands there for a few more moments before sighing and walking backwards, looking at Claire. Standing there in her grandma sweater and corduroy pants. Geoff knew her amazing figure was hiding under the disguise and he almost wanted to stay, imagining it. 

But, he turned and walked quickly out of the house and got into the passenger seat of the van. 

“Let’s get back to the safe house.” Geoff rubs his hands together. “I’m fucking starving.”

Everyone else was quiet, and Geoff knew that they knew...Claire had kissed him. No one said anything until Willow had dozed off in the backseat, head resting on Gavin’s side. 

“Geoff...” Ryan spoke first, which surprised not only Geoff, but everyone. Ryan wasn’t usually first. “Why?”

Geoff looked in the rearview mirror to see him. “Why what?” He attempted to play dumb. He saw Ryan’s eyes narrow. 

“You...what do you think this is?” Ryan motioned to the other people in the van. “What do you think we  _are_?”

“I don’t know what the hell we are!” Geoff rose his voice a tad, trying not to wake his daughter in the backseat. “I don’t fucking know, ok?”

“I thought we were trying this...” Ray spoke next. “Trying  _us_.”

“We are!” Geoff throws his hands up. “If you dickheads haven’t noticed, I didn’t actually bang her! And  _she_  kissed me!”

“You knew it was going to happen if you stayed in there too bloody long.” Gavin is looking out the window. “You should’ve come back to us sooner.”

“Seriously, Geoff.” Michael folds his arms and slumps lower in his seat. “I’m not pissed...but I’m pissed.”

The only person not to have scolded Geoff was Jack, and the mustachioed man knew Jack’s response to all of this would be the hardest to hear. 

“Geoffrey...” Jack begins, his voice tight in his throat. “We...we’ve all put our lives on the line for you.” He grips the steering wheel tighter. “We protect you, we protect Willow, we protect each other...and...and...we did our best to protect Griffon.”

Bringing up Griffon hit Geoff and the others hard. 

“And,” Jack continues strongly. “We know that our relationship is complicated. Hell, our  _lifestyle_  is complicated. And maybe, neither our lifestyle or relationship is ideal for raising Willow. But...we just want you to be ours.”

“Yeah...” Came the responses from the other men. 

Geoff wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m  _sorry_.” He declares from deep inside of himself. “I’m sorry...to be honest...I almost did...do it.”

“With  _Claire_?” Ryan hissed her name like a curse. 

“Yeah.” Geoff nods, being completely honest. “She was smoking hot dude, and we have a history, and damn I miss women sometimes.”

“We don’t blame you, Geoff.” Gavin looks up towards the front of the van where Geoff is sitting. “We’re not angry with you. We love you.”

Again, agreements are chorused. 

“Just...next time,” Gavin smiles softly. “Come back to us sooner, ok?”

“Ok,” Geoff turns back to look at them. “I love you guys.”

“We love you, too.” Ryan gives a dimpled grin. “Later, we’re going to make you forget about stupid fucking Claire.”

“Yeah, seriously.” Ray frowns. “Fuck her...not literally...but you know what I meant.”

“I would’ve came in there and glacked her if she had even  _tried_ to...ugh.” Michael keeps his arms folded. 

“Now, now.” Jack chuckled from the driver’s seat. “We can all make Geoff forget about Claire later, but...for now, how about we make Geoff apologize by making us dinner?”

“Yes!” Gavin threw his hands up, stirring Willow a bit in her sleep. 

“Seriously, that would be amazeballs.” Michael unfolds his arms and lays his feet across Ryan and Ray’s laps. 


	2. Lava Floors, Good Nights and Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, Ry.” Gavin grinned, but it faded when he saw a sad look on Ryan’s face. “What’s wrong?” 
> 
> This sparked concern throughout the other men. 
> 
> “Is everything ok?” Geoff seemed panicked. “Is Willow alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> A speedy update, yay!  
> I don't have much to say. I just hope you all like it.  
> I'm sorry that it's so fluffy, it's just that there is going to be action in the next one so I wanted something mild before that :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> PS: I still can't think of a better title, oh well... (^_^)"/"

Dinner was followed by playtime. Willow stood on one couch exclaiming again and again that the floor was lava. Ryan, Ray, Gavin and Michael followed her to each safe stepping stone (the two other couches). 

Jack however, was in the kitchen with Geoff. 

Even though Geoff was a teeny bit still in the doghouse, Jack wasn’t about to make him wash all of the dishes. Especially not after he’d made yet another delicious meal. Neither of them spoke much during their time cleaning up together. But, every once in a while, Jack ran a soapy wet finger over the nape of Geoff’s neck and that was enough to fill the silence. 

When the dishes were done, Geoff glanced at the clock.  _Fuck, it’s passed Willow’s bedtime. Does she even have a bedtime anymore?_  Geoff sighed. This isn’t the stable life he’d hoped for her. But, judging by her missing-teeth-smile, she was happy and that’s what he cared about right now. Still, the sooner the girl was asleep, the sooner it would be... _playtime_  for the grownups. Also Michael, Gavin and Ray. 

“So,” Geoff said loudly, clapping his hands together, stepping into the living room. “Who’s turn is it to put Willow to bed?”

The men all exchanged glances, and pointed fingers every which way. Not that any of them minded doing it, they were all just clueless as to who it was. Geoff eyed them all before his eyes landed on Ryan. It was his turn, Geoff remembered. 

Ryan gave Geoff a nod and a small smile before turning to the girl. “Alright, sweet pea.” Ryan was still standing on the couch, away from the ‘lava’. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

“Alright, Ry!” Willow watched as Ryan got down from the couch. She followed suit. And like every night, she went from person to person to give them a hug and kiss. She went to Michael first, he was the closest.

“Come here, you!” Michael picked her up, giving her a big Mogar-styled bear hug and kissing the top of her head. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” She nods as he put her down. Willow went to Gavin next.

“Night, love.” Gavin hugged her tightly, ruffling her hair. 

“Night, night.” She replies, trotting to Ray. “X-Ray!”

“If any baddies bother you in your dreams, lemme know.” Ray looks at her seriously. “I’ll mess em up for ya.”

“I believe you.” She giggles as he hugs her and says he loves her very much. 

Next was Jack, he showered her face in sweet pecks. His beard tickled. “Love you, sweetheart.” Jack spoke softly. 

“I know.” Willow hugs his neck. Jack passes her to Geoff who looks a bit bittersweet. 

“Willow,” Geoff begins, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Yes, Daddy?”

“You know...there isn’t a damn thing in the world I wouldn’t do for you, right?”

“Of course.” Willow pats his face. “You’re a superhero!”

Geoff’s eyebrows knit together, but she can’t see it because their foreheads are still together.  _Willow...I’m not a superhero. I’m the exact_ ** _opposite_** _...I’m on the other side. I’m a bad guy._ He thinks before kissing his daughter’s sweet face. 

“Ryan’s going to take you to have a nice bath, brush those teeth, and then you’re gonna go to bed, and we’ll have all kinds of adventures tomorrow.” Geoff tells her. 

“Promise?” She beams. 

“Promise.” Geoff nods. “I love you, Will.”

“I love you!” Willow gets down from Geoff’s arms and stands at the bottom of the stairs. “Come on, Ry!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryan pretends to be hesitant. But really, he loves when it’s his turn with Willow. He loves children. Also, he wants to prove to the others that he’s not a criminal master mind. What better way to do it than taking care of a cute kid? Duh. 

~*~

While Willow is in the tub, Ryan sits on the closed toilet lid, looking at math flashcards on his phone. “Alright,” He says. “What’s...36 ÷ 4?” 

“Ummm...” Willow pushes the rubber duck with her foot. “Nine?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Is it wrong?”

“Do you believe it’s wrong?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. 

“No, I think it’s right.”

“Tell me why, then.” Ryan says. “Any argument, whether it’s correct or not, isn’t solidified until you’ve given supporting evidence.”

“Ugh,” Willow sank lower into her bath. “Well...I think it’s right...because...”

“Because?”

“Well, if you have nine, four times...that’s 34.” Willow counts on her fingers. “And...so...if you divided 34...uh, four times...you’d get nine...right? Or did I just confuse myself...?”

Ryan gives a wide grin. “You’re brilliant.”

“Really??” Willow grins widely as well. 

“If you weren’t in the bath I’d throw you up on my shoulders and we’d do a victory lap around the others.” Ryan nods. “That’s the fifth one in a row you’ve gotten right.”

“Yay!” She throws her hands up.

“Only, one criticism...”

“The counting on my fingers?”

It's important to have a strong mind, that's important for anyone. But, especially growing up with this kind of lifestyle, it's vital to be able to think. To be able to think deeply. It can get you into and out of any situation. Ryan was the best out of the group at deducing, using his brain as a weapon. Because of this, he is always trying to keep little Willow up to speed.

“Not that, get your information by any means necessary. Even counting on your fingers.” Ryan nods. “But, the criticism is...when you’re giving your supporting evidence, never doubt yourself. Say it strongly, even if it’s wrong. Because maybe, someone might just believe you.”

~*~

While Willow brushed her teeth, clad in one of Jack’s tshirts as a night gown, Ryan dried her hair. Willow was content in the silence of the towel rubbing against her head, and her toothbrush ‘swooshing’ against her teeth. She liked the Lads, but sometimes they were too hyper. Ryan was like a Lad sometimes, but other times he was quiet and gentle like this. At night time, it was perfect. 

“Any more loose teeth?” Ryan asked, taking the towel from her head. She rinsed her mouth out and turned to him, showing him a top right corner tooth, wiggling it with her finger. 

“You wiggle it.” Willow requests, holding her mouth open. 

“Uh,” Ryan looked down at his hands. “I don’t think that’s sanitary.”

“Ryaaaan.” She whined, sounding very much like Gavin when she did so. He rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Fine, fine.” Ryan nods. “Lemme wash my hands first.”

With newly cleaned hands, Ryan wiggled the tooth. It did feel very loose. 

“Whoa, Will!” Ryan widens his eyes dramatically. “That’s gonna be epic when it comes out.”

“You think??”

“Yeah.” Ryan nods enthusiastically. “I wonder if it comes out in your sleep, will you swallow it?” Ryan always thought of bizarre situations like this, Geoff and Jack worried that those kind of scenarios would scare Willow. Usually, Ryan just amused her. Well, she had grown up with it. 

Willow gasped, pushed against the tooth with her tongue. “I might swallow it, then the tooth fairy will have to get it out my tummy!”

“Epic.” Ryan declares with a final nod, an intrigued grin on his face. “Let’s get you in bed now, yeah?”

~*~

Most of Willow’s favorite books got left behind at the last safe house during a sudden need to relocate. Along with a few toys. She doesn’t remember what the books were, so Geoff couldn’t go find copies of them at the bookstore. So, he’d bought her an array of new books as an apology. 

Though, she had new favorites now, she preferred to be told stories from the Crew instead of the books now anyway. Ryan sat on the edge of her bed. The only light in the room was her princess lamp by her bedside. 

“Wanna book?” He asked, the sleepy atmosphere was almost lulling him to sleep as well. 

“Nope, tell me a story.” Willow was sitting up on top of the blanket, sitting with her legs folded.

“I will, you have to get all comfy first though.” Ryan bumps his elbow to her gently. She giggles then gets under the blanket, head on her pillow, looking up at Ryan. “Alright, kiddo. What do you want a story about?”

“Mommy.” Willow blinked, waiting for Ryan to begin a story. He closed his eyes for a second, trying not to look so pained. He took a deep breath. 

“What about your mom?”

“When I was a baby, what was she like?” 

Ryan held his hand over his mouth for a moment, taking another deep breath. Blinking tears away from his eyes. “She was great,” He begins. “She looked just like you, too. She had your name tattooed on her right hand. In the space between her index finger and her thumb."

“I think I saw it before in pictures.” Willow comments, but silences her self so Ryan would keep going. This wasn't the first time she asked about Griffon, but it'd been a while since the last time. Willow was eager for another installment of stories. 

“We all lived together in a blue house, with yellow shudders.” Ryan chuckled remembering all the memories in that house. “Your dad _hated_ the yellow shudders, thought they contrasted the blue too much. Griffon promised Geoff she’d paint the shudders again and again, just to shut him up. But, she really did plan to do it...she never got to though.” Ryan thinks of something else. “Oh! Also, she was an artist. She made sculptures, painted, drew, everything. Sometimes, she’d bring you into her art studio in the back room and let you play in the clay with her. But, she’d make you stop when you’d try to eat all the clay.”

“I wouldn’t try to eat it!” Willow was appalled that her baby self would even  _think_  to do such a thing. She deemed it as not true, not possible right away. 

“You did!” Ryan laughs. “You tried to eat it  _every time_.”

“Really?” Willow’s eyes widened before she too laughed. 

“Yup.” Ryan nods. “Another thing, in your nursery, your mom had painted beautiful pieces on each wall. Each wall was a story from a different fairy tail...” Ryan felt sad again. “Everything about that house was amazing. Everything about that time in our lives was amazing...”

“Tell me more about it, then.” Willow said through a yawn. 

“When you turned one year old, Griffon wanted to throw you the best birthday party ever. Geoff thought it was silly because you wouldn’t remember it anyway.” Ryan smiled, remembering. “She made all the decorations, she designed the cake. The entire house looked like it came straight from the movie. The party theme was The Little M-” Ryan stopped speaking when he heard soft snores from Willow. He looked down at her fondly, running a hand over her hair. “I love you.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek one last time before turning out the light and closing the door completely. Any other night, he’d leave the door open a crack. 

But, Ryan remembered that the men had wanted ‘playtime’ so he didn’t want chances of her hearing through the cracked door. 

~*~

Ryan when back downstairs to the others where they were goofing off in the living room. When Ryan came down the stairs, they all turned to look at him. 

“Hi, Ry.” Gavin grinned, but it faded when he saw a sad look on Ryan’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

This sparked concern throughout the other men. 

“Is everything ok?” Geoff seemed panicked. “Is Willow alright?” He rose to his feet in one swift motion. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Ryan held up his hands. “Everything is fine.”

There was a collective sigh of relief. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Jack asked. 

“She wanted to hear about her mother.” Ryan announced and the group went silent. 

“Come here, Ryan.” Geoff opened his arms to him, Ryan gladly stepped inside them. “Thank you for keeping Griffon’s memory alive, especially for Willow. Thank you, to all of you.” Geoff murmured, pressing a kiss to the space near Ryan’s ear. 

Ryan nodded, turning his head to catch Geoff’s lips in a kiss. Jealousy rose from the others and they surrounded Geoff and Ryan in a large mass of hugs and kisses. 

“So, sex?” Ray rose an eyebrow. 

“Yes, lots.” Geoff’s voice came from inside the huddle, he’d definitely forgotten Claire. 

_____________________________

In the morning, it was time to do some actual work. Breakfast was prepared by Jack this time, the others got ready and came downstairs one at a time. 

After Jack, Michael was up next. He met the bearded man in the kitchen, grumbling a morning greeting groggily. Michael kissed Jack’s lips as he went to the coffeepot then grabbed his breakfast. 

Next person up was Gavin, he seldom went long without being by Michael’s side. So, it was only natural for him to be up next to follow Michael into the kitchen. Gavin skipped over the coffee, going straight to help himself to the pancakes. He hadn't paid any attention to Jack, so Jack caught a quick, hard kiss from him as the Lad tried to walk away. Gavin gave a gurgling noise as he was released. 

Michael and Gavin ate together, chatting easily, curled up against each other at the breakfast nook. 

The next person to come down the stairs was Willow. Her hair was a mess and she looked adorable, still in Jack’s tshirt night gown and Spiderman slippers. She wedged herself between Michael and Gavin to eat her breakfast, after she gave Jack a big good morning hug of course. 

Ryan came down the stairs not too much later, Ray clung to him like a koala as Ryan carried him on his back. Jack kissed both of their cheeks as they came into the kitchen. Ryan put Ray down and they picked up their plates from the counter. 

Jack put his hands on his hips as there was still no sign of Geoff. 

“Where’s Mr. Ramsey?” Jack asked the mostly sleepy group. 

“Dunno.” Was the general response, except from Ryan. 

“He’s in the living room, on his laptop.” Ryan confirmed. “He’s trying to track the...item, that 'C-L-A-I-R-E' sold.” He hadn’t wanted to say Claire’s name in front of Willow. 

None of them wanted Willow to become familiar with Claire. Of course, Willow knew who she was when she pulled a gun on her last night. But in that sense, Willow viewed Claire as just another target. Not a person who was heavily involved in the Crew’s work. 

“Ah,” Jack wipes his hands on his apron before taking it off. “I’m going to go bring Geoff breakfast, then.”

~*~

Jack brought a plate and a glass of orange juice to Geoff. 

“Morning.” Jack greeted him. 

“Hey, Jack.” Geoff replies without turning away from the computer. 

“I know you think you’ve got this totally under control and all,” Jack ruffles Geoff’s shower-wet hair. “But, I think you should call Burnie.”

“And tell him the memory stick has gotten away? The flash drive with our enemies vital information is somewhere...with who knows who, going who knows where, for who knows what reason?”

“Chances are, if Claire’s already sold it...then Burnie knows to who, why, and where.” Jack presses a kiss to Geoff’s temple. “Just think about what I’ve said and eat your breakfast.” Jack says in a parental tone that makes Geoff roll his eyes. 

But...maybe he  _should_  call Burnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Might change the title, I just really couldn't think of anything good. xD <3


End file.
